Ran's New Love
by KaitouKudou
Summary: Ran's going on a date to get back a Shinichi after finding out about his secret. Sounds boring? Read and see the TWIST. After the looong wait, I've decided to continue this and actually finish it now. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ran's New Love

This is not a seque to Prof's First Date. The idea came to me from Sadie Janelle's Vengeful Neechan and got me thinking. I was gonna post it as an idea but then decided to write it myself but the title doesn't give it all away, there's a twist for you all, read and find out. Sadie Janelle, Sorry if you take this offensively but I just thought your idea of Ran having revenge is great

"speech"

'Thought'

Ch1.

To His Surprise

It was late in the afternoon that day at the Agency of Detective Mouri. Spring break was halfway over and the temperatures were unusually high for the season. She had, had her suspicions about the boy for sometime now but it wasn't until earlier that month that her suspicions were confirmed when she accidentally heard the call the boy had with his favorite professor. She had been waiting for 3 whole weeks for him to tell her himself and was tired of waiting.

"Shinichi, is your case over yet? When are you going to get back here?" she shouted angrily into the phone.

"Come on, things are busy over here. Give me a break," Conan replied through his bowtie.

"I'm sure, You've probably been eating watermelons and sleeping at your house," she pouted knowingly.

Conan's voice jumped slightly at the "on the mark" comment but shook it off denying the facts. "Anyways, I got to go. Don't sleep with your stomach showing or you'll catch a cold," he said.

Ran stuttered and blushed, "I didn't!"

(Click)

"That bastard…" she said to himself. A small evil smirk grew upon her face as Kogorou shifted his eyes questioningly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied innocently. 'He likes to play games does he? Fine, two can play at that game.' She though darkly.

"I'm home!" A young boy smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Conan-kun, you're back! Where were you, it's almost 7:30. It's a good thing I've been busy and didn't start supper yet or it would be cold by now," she lectured.

"Sorry…" he answered. "liar, you were talking to me for the past hour." He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ran glared.

"N…no…" Conan slid back a few steps and sweat dropped nervously.

(Supper time)

"Ittadakimasu!" The three howled with joy and picked up their chopsticks.

Ran giggled again, raising her bowl to her mouth.

"Something good happened Ran-neechan?" Conan said knowingly.

"Huh…yea…" she said, "Today…"

'Shinichi called you right?' Conan thought in his mind.

"I got a date," she finished off.

'I never made any date with you?' Conan thought raising an eyebrow, "With Shinichi-niichan?" he asked.

"No no, I wouldn't go out with that mystery freak if my life depended on it," she replied with a laugh as she looked over to her father who also had raised an eyebrow, though he continued to stuff his mouth with rice.

"Hmm…then wh..wh..who is it?" Conan faked a smile as his eyebrows twitched rapidly. 'Well…?'

Ran took a moment to enjoy his reaction before she began again. "I haven't met the person yet. It's a blind date that Sonoko set up for me," she said cheerfully, "I wonder what the person is like."

Kogorou gave a shrug, 'She is at her teenage years. Guess I can let her have a little social life,' he thought to himself.

'Sounds, stupid,' Conan thought.

She had finished her supper rather quickly. The two was only half finished when she stood from the table. "I'm going to sleep over at Sonoko's house tonight and I'll be off to Shizuoka tomorrow to meet that person alright?" she said.

"Yeah yeah, you go do your teenage stuff. I'm fine as long as they don't cancel Youko-chan's live concert tomorrow on channel 6," Kogorou waved her off taking another large gulp of his beer.

'Blind date huh, knowing her, the guy will probably get his butt beaten to the ground before the night ends,' he chuckled. "Hope that person is a good person, have fun Ran-neechan," Conan smiled and gave a nod.

She made her way to the door, grabbing her jacket from her coat hanger. Just before she closed the door, she flipped her head back with one last goodbye sentence, "Don't worry, I'm sure SHE's a very nice person," and closed the door.

Kogoro's eyes widened and spat out the beer in his mouth with surprise, soaking the tiny figure that sat across. Conan wiped the beer from his face with his sleeves, also with the same expression on his face. "w..w..w..WAIT!" they both said simultaneously and dashed to the door but she was already gone.

Little did the young man knew, Ran had purposely put his bowl across from her father's.

End…

Well? How is it? Good idea? Review if you want me to continue


	2. News to All

Ch2

"Speech"

'Thought'

News to All

Two heads stuck out from the door way, looked dumbfounded down the empty stairs. They forced themselves back in, in a slightly mechanical motion.

"D..d..d.d.d.did she just say what I think she said?" Kogorou tilted his head at the little boy beside him.

Conan looked back and the two's faces met for a few seconds before they both let out a simultaneous, "Nah!" They took a step to opposite directions but came to an abrupt halt was followed a large sweatdrop that rolled down the back of their heads.

"I..I..I'm going to professor Agasa's house tonight ok?" Conan forced out a smile.

"I'm gonna go to a bar," Kogorou wheezed.

(At professor's House)

The professor was flipping through the newspaper when one particular article caught his attention. "Pfft, what's this world coming to," he sighed to himself.

Ding Dong

Raising an eyebrow through his papers, he glanced at the front door. Lazily, he pulled himself up and made his way to answer his call. "Huh," his eyes fell upon the young boy, "What brings you here Shinichi?"

"Just thought I'd drop by," Conan replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

The professor took notice of the boy's uneasiness but never bothered to bring it up. "Oh, have you heard," he asked.

"Heard what?"

"They legalized gay marriage in Shizuoka…"

"WHAT!"

"I know, I thought it was pretty preposterous too."

'Could Ran be…is she…'

"I mean, if god intended for us to be homosexuals, he wouldn't have created the female kind." Huffed the old man.

"Ran might disagree with you," he whispered with a hesitant smile.

"Ran-kun? Why?"

"She's got a date tomorrow."

"Ouch…"

"I'm wondering what she's like."

"I'm sure that girl wo…WHAT!"

"You heard me right."

"It can't be. Ran-kun? I don't believe you!"

"She said it so herself."

"But she…she…"

"Hey, keep it down will you," a voice called irritatingly as Ai walked up the stairs, "I'm trying to do some work down there," she folded her arms with a glare.

The two closed their mouths and looked at one another.

"This is why never wanted a serious relationship. You men couldn't hold a silence at a funeral," she hissed.

'never wanted a relationship…' "Hey Haibara…"

"What do you want now"

"Are you…gay?"

The girl stood there blinking for a few seconds, not knowing how to reply to the idiotic question, "EXCUSE ME!" she coughed.

"Just, are you gay?"

"Just because I don't want a relationship, doesn't make me gay. Where did that come from!"

Conan turned to his old friend who looked away and turned back to Haibara.

(Few moments later)

"Well, I think Ran-san's sexuality is for her to decide. If she wants to be the way she is then I think you should support her about it," Ai said calmly.

"You can't be serious…" Conan shifted his glance at her, raising one eyebrow.

"What' are you looking at me like I got three eyes for? I'm just saying that, that's the right thing to do." Said Ai, still keeping her cool.

"Well, **I** can't. I've known her since kindergarten and she never told me she was gay. Besides I…" he cut off and blushed slightly.

Ai gave an amused smirk. "You love her and you want her right?" she finished him off.

Conan gave a wordless grumble. "Why don't you give her a call," Ai suggested, "Maybe you just heard wrong."

"Yea, maybe I did. I think I will call her," he smiled.

Ai walked down away raising one hand to signal a good bye behind her saying, "You're welcome," and returned to her lab.

(At Sonoko's house)

"You said you're what!" Sonoko jumped.

"That I'm gay," Ran replied blushing.

"But you're not…right?" Sonoko took a few steps back, "cause if you are, I don't know if staying over at my house would be such a good idea…"

"Sonoko! You know I'm not!" Ran persisted. "That bastard's always 'On a case'. It's just a harmless prank to get back at him."

"But you told your dad and Conan-kun,"

"Yea, and Conan-kun is…I mean…will tell Shinichi, trust me, he will most likely call here later tonight to confirm," Ran gave a giggle.

"You know," Sonoko slid her eyes down sheepishly, "You can be quite the vixen when you want to be."

"…Shut up…" Ran pouted.

"So…does anyone else know about this little prank you're trying to pull?"

"There is one but that's because I had to tell that person…"

(Somewhere in a bar)

Kogorou walked through the crowed looking from side to side. 'Something isn't right about this place…' he thought.

"Hey there Handsome," a voice came from his right.

'Yup, something definitely isn't right about this place…'

"What brings you here good looking." Another voice came from the left.

'I just can't put my hands on what it is…'

"Well aren't you a cute one," From the corner of his eyes, he could see a figure blowing kisses to him.

A sudden jolt of realization shot through him. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN A GAY BAR!" he screamed and turned around, then dashed to the door, pushing aside two men in the process.

"What's his problem?" one of the men hissed.

'I must have gotten too caught up about Ran that I went to the gay bar across the street from my usual one,' he said to himself in his mind. He quivered as he walked out the door.

"Anata!" a surprised voice came from the side.

Kogorou's eyes widened as he turned to his side in shock, "E..E..Eri!" he gasped.

"What were you…" she looked up at the store name, "A gay bar!"

"No..no..it's not what you think!" Kogorou held his hands out and shook them in denial.

Realizing the situation Eri revealed a smirk at the perfect opportunity for a put down, "The girls found you disgusting so now you turned to the guys huh," she chuckled.

"N..NO! It's not like that!" Kogorou shook his head furiously.

"Then explain to me why you were in that place!" Eri's smirk got wider as she leaned her face up against his with her hands to her waist.

"I..I..I..I accidentally walked in to the wrong bar!" he explained.

"Tisk tisk tisk, you'll have to do better than that," Eri waved a winger at her lips.

"I did, it's the truth! I was too caught up about Ran being…" he put his hand over his mouth in a hurry.

"Huh, Ran being…"

With a sigh, Kogorou continued, "I think Ran's…a homosexual."

"Oh that? You mean to tell me that you live with her all this time and you didn't know about it?" she chuckled.

"W..w..what!" Kogorou's eyes widened and his face turned pale as though he was getting a heart attack.

(Back at Sonoko's home)

"Well, if I didn't tell mom then I'm sure she would have hunted me down to the end of the earth to talk to me," Ran explained.

"I'm surprised that she let you go through with this," Sonoko blinked with disbelief.

"Hey, just cause my mom's strict, doesn't means that she's completely boring you know." Ran pouted.

(In Reality)

"Mom, I want to pull a prank on Shinichi, could you help me out with it?" Ran pleaded.

"What are you planning?" Eri looked up from her computer.

"I want to make him think I'm gay," she spoke nervously.

"You WHAT!" Eri flipped her head up.

"So can you?" Ran asked again.

"You're 17years old, act your age. Did living with that drunken idiot rot your mind too?" Eri said raising an eyebrow.

"What, that mystery freak's been gone for so long and he never comes to see me." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "and never tells me the truth…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, always caught up in his cases. I want to get back at him," Ran said.

"So you found out?" Eri asked.

"Eh?"

"About Conan-kun,"

"Then you know that his really?"

"For some time now."

"But how…"

"I'm not stupid you know. His actions, his movements, his style of speech. I've yelled at you two more than enough times to know what his like." Eri chuckled.

"Then will you help?" Ran asked.

"What's in it for me?" Eri asked.

"Uhh…my undying gratitude?"

"Hmf, what ever, do what you like. Just don't go too far," Eri glared.

"Okaasan!" Ran jumped back.

(Flahs back end)

"Well, you coming in," Sonoko called behind her.

"Yea," Ran replied.

"For doing this, you will of course by me lunch for 1 whole month after and tell me every single detail of what happens right?" Sonoko laughed.

"Oh don't worry, you won't miss a thing," Ran gave her a wink.

'Uh oh…' Sonoko thought in her mind.

End…

Reviews

DogDemonLover1590: Continued

Xeno: Thank you, I hope you will like future chaps too

Iiiris: Yes SHE.

Bunny: This is only the beginning, muahahahaha.

Detective Girls 2005: Continuation depends on the amount of reviews I get heh heh.

Doro-Sensei: Sorry if this being a het story instead of what you thought it would be. I hope you still like it though. : p

Aikachi: Haha, I'm glad you like it, and glad you like knkf too o

Mauled by Squirrels: Ha ha, glad you liked it. That was the most interesting review I've ever got lol. I love your name btw.

Silverwind128: As long as I continue to get support, I will continue to..well..continue lol.

I've posted many stories recently but I will only focus on three and one of them being "Fanfiction?". So the two that receives the most reviews will be the one that I will be updating. If you want me to keep writing this fic over the other two then please give reviews


	3. Chapter 3

"speech"

'Thought'

"You sure he's going to call tonight?" Sonoko asked, laying out a new bed in her room.

"Well…"

(Ring!)

"See, speak of the devil," Ran giggled and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Ran? Is that you?" it was Shinichi's voice.

"Shinichi! How did you know I was here?" she narrowed her eyes sheepishly.

"Oh, um..uh..the brat told me," he laughed weakly.

"Conan-kun?" she confirmed.

"Yea, him," he replied.

"What do you want?" she asked with a knowing expression.

"Uh…well..um…"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to wish you a good time tomorrow at your date," he laughed, hoping it will block out his nervousness.

"Why thank you, Sonoko says SHE's a very nice person,"

The small boy on the other end's eyes widened and did not know what to say. 'She did say "She" back at home.'

"H..hey Ran…since when did you…uh.." Conan spoke hesitantly through his bowtie. Sweat condense upon his forehead as he tried to mutter the next few words out.

"Since when did I what?" Ran gave a mocking smirk on the other end and waited for a reply.

"Since when um…" Conan blushed, he didn't know why but he did, "Are you really..."

"Why don't you just ask me straight,"

"Huh?"

"You want to ask me if I'm really gay right?" she laughed.

"Y..yeah…"

"Geeze Shinichi, being my childhood friend, I thought you knew about it since…forever," she sighed, "Or what is it, do you have a problem with it?"

She could see Sonoko doing her very best to keep herself from bursting into tears of laughter.

"Huh…n..n.n.no, of course not," Conan jumped. Ai made her way up the stairs and gave a small grin at the stuttering detective.

"I'm guessing from that face, she didn't hear wrong?" she asked. Conan gave a disappointing nod.

"By the way," Ran continued.

"yea?"

"What do you think of Sonoko," she asked casually. Sonoko's head flipped up questioningly.

"Huh, isn't she beside you?"

"Well, she's not in the room right now. But tell me what you think of Sonoko. I mean, she does talk a lot sometimes," Ran gave a wink to her friend, "but you got to admit, she's got a nice bod."

"H..hey Ran!" Sonoko whispered to her friend blushing as she hushed.

Ran placed one hand to the receiver and turned to her. "Don't worry. Like I said, you won't miss a thing," she giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Sonoko cocked her head to the side with face that seems like she was about to lose all strength in her muscles and fall to the ground. 'That's…not what I was hoping for…' she thought.

"Well Shinichi?" Ran asked after taking her hand off.

Conan straightened his back like someone had just shocked him from the inside. "Um…So..So…So…uh…sorry, I gotta, I'll call you again some time, bye!" he finished off quickly and hung up the phone.

"You know, I don't care what sexuality she likes, but that expression on your face is priceless," Ai laughed.

"You're not exactly helping you know," Conan hmfed.

"This isn't a problem of mine…" she replied mockingly.

"You're not the adorable type are you," Conan sighed with an emotionless smile.

"Never was, never will," Ai replied calmly.

No words were exchanged for some time. Ai took small sips from her mug as she sat by the table cross-legged and watching the small detective.

'There's was something strange about that call. The way she answered, the way she talked to me…Ran can't be gay…she just can't…can she?' he wondered. 'This is stupid, why am I so into this? Ran's date is tomorrow and she's sleeping over at Sonoko's tonight. Why should I care what kind of person Ran like…sleeping…over…at… Sonoko's house…' his face began to blush in a new shade of red.

"Kudou-kun? What are you thinking about?" Haibara raised an eyebrow.

"Huh uhh, NOTHING! Nothing at all, what would I be thinking about!" he jumped.

Ai rolled her eyes, seeing right through him. "Men…" she hissed.

(At Sonoko's house)

"But Ran, what are you planning to do about the date?" Sonoko asked.

"With a little help from Kazuha-chan and my mom, I'll pull it off," she replied.

"Ka..Kazuha-chan? She's in on this too?" Sonoko gasped.

"Sure is,"

"But what about Hattori-kun?"

"April fools is coming up. That's the day I'm planning on revealing the truth to the both of them,"

"I thought you said only your mom knew about this,"

"I lied,"

"Wait…both of them? Shinichi-kun will be back on April first?"

"Uhh..um…no..what I mean is uh…I'll reveal it to Conan-kun and have him tell that mystery freak."

"Again with Conan-kun huh. Why don't you ask him What Shinichi-kun's phone number is then tell him yourself," Sonoko shook her head.

"I've got my reasons," she replied and watched Sonoko give her a questioning look.

"You know what, I don't wanna know," Sonoko waved it away.

Ran gave a sigh of relief at another close call. 'I think I understand what Shinichi was going through all this time' she thought.

(In Osaka)

"Hey Kazuha," Hattori asked as he walked her to his door, "You seemed rather restless during supper, Something happening tomorrow?"

"Oh, yea. You know that friend of Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan?" she said putting on her shoes to go home.

"The blond one? Yea, what about her?" Hattori asked.

"Well, I asked her and she agreed and finally found one," she replied.

"Found one what?"

"A date!" Kazuha answered cheerfully.

"Oh…" Hattori replied with a bored expression.

"What do you mean oh…"

"uh..OH have a good time!" Hattori smiled, 'her last date ended up on an ambulance with a broken arm, I wonder what injuries will occur this time,' he thought as he laughed to himself.

"I sure I well, Sonoko-chan said that SHE's a very nice person," she replied and walked out the door.

It took the Western Detective a moment to click in on what the girl had said but by the time he did, she was already gone, leavning him half stunned, half speechless.

His first instinct was to run to his phone to call his friend and rival but as his hand reached for the buttons it slowed to a stop. 'What the heck am I doing? What am I going to tell him when he pick up the phone? "Hey Kudou, I just realized that Kazuha is gay!"? His going to be laughing at me for days' he placed the phone back into the receiver and stood there for a few moments.

Frustration settled in as he fussed his hair furiously and gave his head a shake. "WHAT THE HELL!" he brusted out.

End…

Short lil-chapter.

Crystal Snowflake: I almost forgot about this fic LOL! I stopped there cause if I went on, it would take another 6 or so pages and I didn't want to type that much ; Oh, and happy birthday to your bf!

Iris: Haha, thanks. I still got one BIG twist I'm planning to reveal in the later chapters, Enjoy

Detective Girl 2005: I prefer to think that I was born a "unique" "Special" child LOL!

Xeno: Haha, is it the gay jokes? Meh, it's a strange world we live in.

Starfire: I will as long as the reviews continues to come in

Poison Ivy: Haha thanks, sorry that it took me this long to update. The exams made me forget about this one haha!

GoodthingI'mimortal: I'm glad and thank YOU for the review

To all, I am not trying to criticize anyone out there who is a homosexual or who likes things of that sort. When I make a joke in this story about homosexuality in a negative way, it is purely me trying to create humor. I apologize if anyone is offended by this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

"Speech"

'Thought'

Kogorou took an uneasy sip of his coffee while tapping the table with his free hand. He looked up into his wife's confused expression and swallowed. "You knew about this?" he asked.

"Knew? How could you not notice? Somewhere in life, you've failed your daughter, detective," Eri replied.

"But she seemed so nice together with that high school brat." It took the unsettling father a few moments before he realized that he had just accepted the boy he was suppose to hate most as his future son in law. "I mean…" he bursted in.

"Don't you ever listen to her?" Eri cut in, "She's always telling people that she don't like him in that sort of way."

"Boy, look at this case," a man nudged his friend at a different table as he lifted his paper to give his accompany a better site, "Can you believe that an innocent looking girl like that could commit a murder?" he sighed.

A few bold typed words caught the attention of the old detective. It wrote, "Homosexuality may be hereditary." He narrowed his eyes and stretched his neck out to read the fine print. He could just barely make out the letters from where he sat but it was clear enough to read.

'Scientists recently developed a theory that a child that grows up to be a homosexual is usually influenced by their parents. From this, a theory was developed that perhaps there is a homosexual gene. Early signs of homosexuality in a child could be seen even before the child is consciously making decisions. When a small….'

The man lowered the paper back down, making Kogorou snap back into reality. A sudden shock bolted through his head as his eyes fell back to his wife. 'influenced by their parents…well if I'm straight then would that mean that…'

Eri looked up after taking a long sip of her drink. "What?" she said confused at her husband's look.

000000000

Agasa Household

"Hey Haibara, if this was true then would that mean that old man Mouri or…" Conan asked.

"That's stupid," Ai replied before the tiny boy could finish, "First of all, you can't code emotional responses let alone sexual preference upon an individual's gene."

"I've decided!" Conan shouted.

"You've decided on what?" Ai looked up from her magazine.

"I'm going to Shizuoka tomorrow and check out this 'date' of hers" he replied.

"Well that was random, and that's not really mature of you now is it?"

"But…"

"Kudou-kun!"

"Yea yea, I should respect her privacy and give her space and all the rest, I know I know. But I just can't help it."

The sun has complete set and outside was dark. Conan looked out from the large window of the professor's home.

'Ran's gay…who would have thought…maybe I should just accept it. Maybe I should just live life normally like nothing ever happened. Tomorrow's her date, and tonight, she's preparing for it at Sonoko's house.'

"And who knows what kind of things they're doing," A voice sounded behind him that sent shudders into the small boy's back as he turned to face the expected poker face. "Two sexually active girls, alone at such a large mansion for an entire night in the same room. As the two talk throughout the night, the temperature of that small room that confines them rise in temperature released by their bodies. Heat traps the mind and slowly but surely, their temptations grow until finally…"

"Shut up! I maybe reduced to 3feet tall but I still got the 17year old mind of a teenage guy," Shinichi blushed and shook his head.

"I was going to say that they went out and got some ice cream to cool them down but sure," Ai laughed.

"I'm sure you were,"

"Get some sleep, you'll be running all day tomorrow," Ai said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just cause I told you to not to go to Shizuoka, doesn't mean you won't does it?"

'Heh heh, she knows me pretty good' Conan shot a grin.

_**Sigh**, _"Do what you want."

Sonoko's House

"Hey Ran, you said you were going to tell the truth on April fools right?" Sonoko whispered as she turned on her bed to face her friend, folding her arm underneath her head as a pillow.

"Yea," Ran replied glancing to the side.

"That's the day after tomorrow right?" Sonko continued.

"Yea,"

"How do you plan to tell them?"

"They'll tell each other when the time comes."

"Huh?"

"Just leave it to me, when the climax comes, it will make them jump," Ran gave a wink.

"I see…" Sonoko lowered her eyelids halfway down with an "I probably don't want to know," expression on her face. 'What have I gotten myself into,' she thought to her self.

0000000000000000

Morning came. Ran raised her arms in a long stretch as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Let's see, the date isn't until the afternoon so that gives me the morning to prepare. I'll have to get my hair done and some new clothe. It's gotta be something…not me so that Hattori-kun can't recognize but at the same time, something not overly stimulating.

"And so, it begins," she got off her bed with a large grin written across her face.

000000000000000

Light tickled the eyelids of the young Osaka girl. A giggle escaped her as she thought of how the day may progress. Thinking back on the day the young teen came up to her and "asked her out" she knew this day would be a memorable day.

"And so it begins," she got off her bed with a large grin written across her face.

000000000000000

Bags formed underneath the two detectives' eyes as they managed to raise them selves from underneath the heavy sheets. They have had plenty of sleepless nights but never one so bothersome. With a tired yawn, they looked about the room. The curtains blocked the rays of the morning light but the room was still dimly lit. With their arms, they grasped the curtains and peeped out side.

"Crud, it's morning," both of them said, "Should I follow her? Maybe I should just let it be…(Sweat drop)…I think I'll follow."

"And so it begins," The two of them gave an exhausted sigh as they groaned.

0000000000

Morning passed by quickly for the girls. Make up, hair cut, style change, hair dying, for the girls, just the hair alone took them a good 3-4hours. The guys on the other hand, their hours crawled by with the speed of a snail. How many times has Conan paced about that living room, all the while telling himself that he shouldn't then denying that conscience every time. How many times has Heiji caculated the amount of seconds left before the hour of his departure. "8658…8657…8656…865…. Crap I lost count. Let's see still 2 hours and33 minutes or so to noon therefore, I'll multiply that by 60 and…."

"Screw this, I'm going to go see what Ran/Kazuha is doing," the two bursted.

Ai looked up upon hearing the slamming of the door and shook her head slowly before turning back to her computer screen.

Conan walked slowly down the street with his hands in his pocket. 'Where would Ran be to prepare for her date. Wait a minute, she's been saying how she wants to try that new salon at Beika market place for a while, maybe she'll be there. It's worth a try,'

Beika market place

'This must be the place, Short cut huh,' he looked up then looked inside, 'Hmm, I don't see her.' Conan stretched his neck as he opened the door and walked in. The smell of structure gel and shampoo immediately attacked his nose, making him sneeze. 'Where's Ran, I don't see her anywhere.' A girl came towards him, her red hair, striped with blond, bundled in the back with a long pin and one of the shortest skirt his ever seen.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hi," Conan blushed, trying to keep his eyes on the top half of her, 'wow she's h…' "R…R..RAN!" he gasped.

"What are you doing here Conan-kun?" Ran smiled.

"Uh…I…um…I was near by and was just looking around," he forced out a laugh.

"I see, well, since you're here, what do you think?" Ran said and stood up and posed.

"I think they're nice," he whispered almost mesmerized.

"What was that?"

"I mean, I think you look nice!" Conan jumped.

"Hey what's the brat doing here?" the call of the blond haired girl came from behind. Conan turned. "My dad knows the owner of this place so we're getting this for free, isn't that awesome!" she squealed.

"It's wonderful but isn't it bad to not give anything?"

"Don't worry about it Ran, they may charge over 100bucks but in reality, they only use about 10$ worth of stuff," she whispered and gave a wink.

"I see…"

"Hey Sonoko-neechan," Conan called.

"Hmm?"

"What's Ran-neechan's date like?"

With the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a small nod from Ran and smiled. "All's that I know is that she's very pretty, has slight kansai accent and…yea, that's about it."

"I see…" Conan had twitched slightly upon hearing the word "she" to which Ran giggled satisfyingly.

"Ran, we gotta catch the bullet train to Shizuoka or we won't make it there in time," Sonoko announced.

"What, but there's still a few hours!"

"I know, but according to the schedule this is the last train that would arrive there in time."

"Alright, Conan-kun, we got to get going. Don't stay out too late alright?" Ran patted him on his head.

Conan nodded and watched her exit. As the two approached the door, Ran embraced Sonoko's arm and whispered, just loud enough for Conan to hear, "I hope she's as good as you were last night."

Sonoko turned questioningly, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Ran replied and glanced back at the boy with an expression on his face to her that was just simply priceless.

End…

Crystal Snowflakes: I'm back but cause I'm in University and I have a job now, my updates are a lot slower. But hey, I still write them

Magicbulletgirl: Haha, thank you, I've never received a review like that before, awesome. Thanks again and hope you continue to read this

Indiga: Truthfully, I don't even know the ending yet haha!

Aikachi: Haha, I'll try to make each chapter better than the last.

Detective girl 2005: **Rainbows** Imagination, I like to have lots and lots of **rainbows** imagination.

Melancholy wife: Hmmm "Raises eyebrows" nah lol. Clean sex jokes, I love em so much lol.

Xeno: Thank you, and hope you keep reading

WW: Yes she does, and sorry for the late update. I wasn't in the country for a month you know lol.

Raj: Finaly, I updated it. I hope you like it haha.

Iiiris: That is completely up to you, but I'll remain straight lol.

Fireblazie: Haha, thank you. I will try to make it better every chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Heiji walked with a slightly bored expression on his face. He was still in denial of what he had heard. After all, everyone miss hears once in a while. Heck, Tokugawa almost lost a war cause his messenger miss heard. Yeah that must be it. Isn't it? He sunk his head into the collar of his jacket and swallowed.

'She should be almost done with her preparations now and if I know her then she should be right…' turns his head, 'here.' He finished as he stopped in front of a salon. It was a large building of two windows which showed a few manikins and hair products on partial display. An automatic door that emitted a hew of structural gel and shampoo each time it opened. It was one of those salons where only women and gay men worked at and where only women and gay men went to.

Hattori stuttered as he motioned to the door. Making sure no one he knew was around one last time, he drew in his breath and marched through the door.

"Irasshyaimase!" two girls bowed as he entered.

"Ooo, I say," a man skipped to him and placed his index finger on Heiji's chest, "You're nice and quite tough might I add," he giggled, "but thariouthly sough. Something hath to be done about that thtyle of yours ewee," he said as he plucked at the teen's hair.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Heiji took a step back and forced out an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh come now, I won't bite…hard," the hairdresser squealed and began to look at the young teen from head to toe, "Oh yes….OH YES….I can work with this, I can work with this just fine," he said in a sexy intrigued tone, "I can make you fabulous dear."

Heiji continued to step back until he realized that his back was against the wall.

"Oh I like you, you're nice and a timid one at that," the man put his hands together and raised his eyebrows.

"Um…Uh…"

"Heiji, what the heck are you doing here," a voice jumped into his ears as he snapped his head to the direction.

"Ka..Kazuha! Hey! How you doing!" he said gratefully and ran to the way of the voice as he gave a short bow to the man.

"Darn, already taken, and he was so cute too," the man muttered as he snapped his finger.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuha asked.

"This is why I don't come here," Heiji said looking back, "Few more seconds and I would have smacked the guy's head open. But anyways (his head turns to Kazuha) I just came to…WAHHHHHH!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've never seen so many guys turn their heads to us before," Ran whispered blushing.

"Hey, it was your idea to dress up like a prostitute," Sonoko laughed.

"Will you stop calling me that! This is nothing like a prostitute."

"You're right, you're still missing the cigarette, the fishnet stockings and the heavy eye shadows. You think we should…"

"No!"

"Alright alright, It was just a suggestion," Sonoko backed off. "Hey Ran," she said quietly.

"What is it?"

"I wonder what Shinichi-kun would think of you if he saw you right now."

(Conan in pursuit)

A loud swallow rang through the small boy's throat as he ran through the possibilities of what Ran had said earlier. For once, he wished that he wasn't so creative in thinking. He didn't raise his head unless he absolutely needed to check where the girls had gone to. Atleast, he dared not look at Ran in her outfit after hearing words like that. The occasional glances would follow the thoughts, 'Wow' then, 'mmm…' and finally, ' No NO! I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy.'

(Agasa Household)

It was another boring afternoon as two figures went on, busy with their own doings. Only small conversations went by that would fall silent right after the reply returned.

"Who would have guessed, right in our very own neighborhood," the old professor sighed as he dropped a few purple liquid into the flask and twirled it.

"Hmmm," Ai replied quietly with a slightly interested tone.

Silence…

"It's just not right,"

"Hmmm,"

"Maybe I'm just old but I just don't see what's so 'cool' and 'hip' about things like this."

"Hmmm,"

"Guess I'm just conservative,"

"Hmmm,"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmmm?" Ai looked over questioningly.

"Never mind…" the professor laughed in a fake tone.

"Hmmm," Ai returned her focus to the computer.

"No respect to the elderly," the professor mumbled. The flask in his hand suddenly gave a violent shake before a small fracture formed on it's surface. The words, "uh oh," were the only words that the old tubby scientist could manage before a large blast of smoke shot from the flask, into his face, tinting his cheeks with in a shade of purple as though he was a sideshow in a circus.

'and he says I don't give him enough respect,' Ai thought and gave a sigh and a small giggle.

Ai walked up the stairs, holding her empty coffee mug and her usual poker face. Her eyes fell upon the calendar that hung to the side. 'Hmm, today's March 31 already? Time sure flies…March…31…Maybe I should…nah…' she shook her head and dismissed the thought before continued to the kitchen.

(Osaka)

"Ka…Ka…Ka…"Heiji chocked as he looked upon the girl's new style.

"What, do you like it? I wanted to try something different for this date," Kazuha replied with a bright smile.

"Ka…Ka…" Heiji continued to stare with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What, you don't like it? You'd think after the 5hours time I spent doing this and you can't even say a, 'you look nice,' or something," Kazuha pouted, "Fine be that way. I got to get going or I'm going to be late for my date, later." She waved and walked out the door.

It took the Osaka detective a few moments to collect himself after his eyes followed the girl out the door. "H..Hold on, Ka..Kazuha!" he called and ran out after her.

(Detective Agency)

'Homosexuality may be hereditary,' he thought as he sat nervously in his seat.

"Kisaki-senpai! Wait up," a voice of a girl called from below.

Kogorou's eyes widened as shifted himself to view the outside.

"Hurry up," Eri put her hands to her waist agitatedly.

"Kisaki-senpai, are you sure we should have went this way?" the girl asked. From the window, Kogorou could see a girl, possibly just under her 30s, running to catch up. Her long hair came halfway down her back, just above the slender waist. She wore a business blazer with a short cut skirt which came just above her knees and a pair of short high heels that brought her up to Eri's height.

"What do you mean?" Eri asked.

"Isn't that the husband you're always talking about, the one you never want to see?"

"Kasumi, that is my problem, not yours," Eri announced angrily, "Besides, around this time, his usually off to a bar drinking.

"But if he finds out that you were really…" Kasumi said but was cut off before she could finish.

"I told you to not talk about that! He doesn't know about it and he don't have to know about it until I tell him!" Eri hushed.

"Sorry ma'am," Kasumi shut her mouth and the two continued on their way.

Sweat ran like a waterfall down the old detective's face as he lined himself against the wall. His mouth was stuck on a gasp and his face turning blue. His pupils drew inward and his body quivered as he tried to force out a smile.

After a few moments of settling down, he sat back into his chair. 'This is not possible, this is NOT happening. She can't be, I mean we…and then Ran…yeah she can't be…can she? (Long silence) I wonder if that's why she left me…' With one violent shake, he drank the beer that still remained in the can he had opened earlier with one chug.

(Shizuoka)

The day was getting longer so the sun could still be seen in the distant skies. The few clouds that swam above began to change in darker shades. Ran waited underneath the clock by the train station of where she got off and checked the time. There was still 5 minutes before show time. Sonoko walked with her to the station back in Beika city but did not come with her under Ran's request and a few short moments of arguing. Near by, a small park sat quietly as the kids left for home for their evening meals. She could see the shadowy figure of a small boy and two beady eyes looking her way through the wall of the park, made by bushes. Ran giggled, 'his good at finding but when it comes to hiding, he still has much to learn.

Kazuha sat quietly, looking out the window of the train. She couldn't see Heiji but she knew he was watching her. After 17years, you begin to know things about the other person without them telling you.

"Shizuoka, Shizuoka," the announcement came on as the train entered the station.

'It's show time," Kazuha smirked and got off the train.

'Something's up and I'm going to find out what that something is,' the two detectives thought. A loud gulp echoed in the two's throat as one followed and the other waited. There's no turning back for both genders.

On your marks

Get set

Ready….

GO!

End…

Bella1893: I had one gay friend before from school which I don't know where his gone to now and my boss at my last work was gay so everything you see the gay people doing in this story is just based on how I saw them act only exaggerated to the extreme. Also, I got a few ideas from movies too haha.

Koru-chan: Haha, I'm happy you liked it. This story is coming to an end, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Hope you'll enjoy what I have planned for the finally.

Detective girl2005: You think Ran looks crazy? Wait till I tell you what Kazuha is dressed like. I gave the girls an entirely new look because Kazuha needs to fool Conan and Ran needs to fool Hattori.

Xeno: You'll find out in 1 or 2 chapters. Maybe I'll put in a twist ending that no one will expect hahaha.

Greatkid4869: I'm cold muahahaHAHAHA…ha…ha…cough cough.

Reader: It's all coming in future chapters

Melancholy Wife: Warning; major Conan freak out in next chapter. Consider yourself warned lol.

Iiiris: Hahaha, you're indeed a woman.

Message to all: My next comedy, once I finish this one, will be the long awaited sequel to prof's first date, "Relationship Problems". If you guys have loved comical stories so far, I hope you'll have a blast reading that one when I write it as well. For now, enjoy the rest of this one as I put the icing on thecake


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

"I don't get it," the two detectives' head cocked sideways simultaneously. "That can't be her," they continued their words as though on cue, tilting their heads to the opposite side this time, "I suppose it explains their change in style but…that can't be her date…can it?"

"She's got a tomahawk," Conan raised a questioning brow.

"She's…revealing…" Hattori raised an intrigued brow.

"Her hair is blue," Conan squinted his eyes.

"She's a red-head," Hattori squinted his eyes.

"Oh my god, Ran, what have you gotten yourself into!" Conan gasped.

"Oh my god, Kazuha's date is one tasty looking cookie," Hattori blinked with shock and some unmentionables which made him blush. Then, giving a quick cough, he returned his face to his casual, though his blush remained highlighted upon his cheeks. "I mean…Kazuha, what have you gotten yourself into!" he corrected himself as he cleared his throat.

The two, in their individual hiding spots, could see their targets in speech but specific words escaped them.

(Girl's side)

"Did Hattori-kun actually followed you?" Ran said, keeping her voice contained.

"I haven't seen him but I know he did. I can feel him watching me right now," Kazuha giggled.

"Don't you think you went a bit…overboard with that…hair?" Ran couldn't help but look upon her friend's new fashion statement with astonishment.

"It's just a wig, as if I would actually get my hair done like this," Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"I see…" Ran sweat-dropped.

"Hey, what about you? Who are you trying to impress?"

"Oh be quiet, lets get going, supper first," Ran winked.

Their supper went off rather casually than the two spies had expected. They remained outside the café, one in a coffee shop across the street and the other satisfied his spot on top of a slide in a Macdonald's play house, while they kept an eye on 'their girls'.

Though their spying started off with zealous focus, but the casualness of their supper began to ware them to boredom. 'I guess Ran will be Ran,' Conan sighed and took a bite of his hamburger.

'Now I really don't know why I'm here," Hattori twisted his neck to relieve it of some sores, then took a sip of his coffee.

They didn't know what they were expecting a sense of stupidity dawned upon them in realization of the pathetic ness of their own behavior.

A sight of laughter caught their attention. They appeared timid and shy amongst each other to that moment but now it seemed they had gone hysterical. 'What…What happened?' Heiji jumped forward in an attempt to receive a closer look, but hitting his head upon the window of the café, he was forced back down to his seat in pain.

Conan, like wise, full of curiosity, had glued his face upon the plastic frame of the playhouse for the closest look he could get. Unable to get a view of a satisfactory picture, he dashed out and made his way behind a mailbox, from which gave him full view of the inside. His new clothing and hairstyle that he put on for his watch would have failed miserably, if spotted, due to his suspicious behavior.

The girls had finished their sudden spasm of hysteria and now was back talking. However, the way they talked was different, odd, "signaling". Was it just their imagination? It couldn't be…

Then, a wink was seen from the blue haired girl before she stood and walked to an end of the restaurant. The eyes of the two detectives followed her strictly, then seeing her enter through a door which wrote "women" they returned their eyes upon the one that remained.

Two or three minutes passed of nothingness. Just Ran, known by one of the two, was finishing up the last bit of her evening meal. Once she had finished, she checked her watch, then taking a quick look around, made her way to the washroom.

Two minutes passed, no sign of them appeared. Three minutes, still none, forth and fifth, imagination began to form within the two's mind. Something peculiar had caught their eye upon the 6th minute of their wait. A man, standing outside of the washroom door, knocked a few times upon the door beside the one that the girls had gone in, which wrote the words, "men". A few seconds later, another man came out and with an apologetic gesture, bowed to the waiting man as they switched in.

"WHAT!" a simultaneous exclamation erupted from the two's mouth, "If I just saw what I think I saw,' Conan thought. '…Then that means that each washroom should only have a one man capacity.' Heiji finished.

Watches were immediately raised to both's eyes, 8 minutes has passed. Nervous curiosity grew to agitated frustration. Perhaps if Heiji wasn't so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have noticed a familiar looking boy that paced back and forth, by the mailbox across the street a short angle to the right, but one could say, love blinds the eyes.

It was a whole 15minutes before the girls finally reappeared within their sights again. Ran, as she came out, fixed her top with a giggle to her date, and Kazuha, straightening her posture and licking the top of her lips, giggled likewise and made their way to the register where they paid.

Conan staggered his way to the side of the restaurant and leaned against the wall for help in supporting himself, for his legs were found insufficient for the task, and Hattori held a hand to his mouth after nearly spitting his coffee out and forced his drink down with a few coughs to follow. Innocence of mind was now impossible to be sanctioned, all evidence lead out to one outcome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sex," Haibara said with a lecturing voice, "throughout the years, it has been reduced from acknowledgement of matrimonial rights to a simple physical difference of the human anatomy."

The old man who sat across from her grumbled unhappily but kept his silence. "Being an elderly that you are, it is perhaps hard for you to comprehend, but whether you wish for it to be there or not, it will remain in its place. When you consider the fact that 1 in 10 men are either gay or have aids, that is a very large probability," she continued.

"But I still don't have to like it," the old man muttered.

"No, indeed you do not," the small girl answered calmly, "But she would have had to come clean soon and what better day is it to than the start of spring, the season of love."

"But never in my life did I expect that Ran-kun was…"

"Ran-san is doing what she…wants…and frankly, I encourage her in every perspective to…(gives a bit of thought) drag him to the end," a swift, amused smile crossed her face but dispersed as quickly as it formed.

The old man raised a brow to her thought in her words. "You mean her?" he corrected.

"Yes…" Ai replied, avoiding eye contact, "her…how…foolish of me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bartender!" the drunken call of an old detective roared angrily through the crowed, "Bartender!" he yelled again.

"I think you've had enough for tonight Mouri-san," the waiter said with concern.

"You don't know me," the old man said, barely able keep himself sitting on the stool.

"Did something happen at home?" the waiter said, secretly switching his alcohol to ginger-ale.

Kogorou took it and chugged it down without the slightest realization to the alteration of its content and demanded for another. "Why do people fight god?" he said emotionally, "Why can't they just be happy with life as its meant to and has been for so many centuries?" The bartender merely gave a shrug at such a random topic but held a smile for he has seen too many drunks to know what would happen if their mood turns to a fighter's anger.

"Hey boy, (squints his eyes at the name tag) Jo…o..sh…" Kogorou reached over and grabbed the waiter and pulled him in, "You aren't gay are you?" he asked most seriously.

The waiter sweat dropped and assured him that he wasn't. "That's good, you're (hic-up) a good boy, you're a good bastard of a guy. I like you" he said, full of drunkenness.

"My daughter (hic-up)," he said after a short sway, "tells me that she's gay yesterday and runs off to Shizuoka."

"I see…" the topic was growing more and more awkward but it seemed to catch full interest of his bartender, both by its strangeness and amusingness.

"Come closer," Kogorou waved to him for him to lend him his ear as the old detective lowered his voice to a whisper, "Just between you and me, I think my wife is gay too."

'Man, the things I hear,' thought Josh, sweat-dropping on the excess information he was receiving from the drunken old man.

"Maybe I'll turn gay and be 'happy' like the rest of them," Kogorou growled.

"Shizuoka, isn't that the place where they just legalized gay marriages?" said the waiter. Immediately realizing the full extent of what he had done, he immediately put his hands to his mouth but it was too late. The words had already gone into the drunk-man's ears.

Kogorou sat with an unexplainable look on his face of shock, dazed, confused, dizzy, and so much more. "THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed in a sudden inpulse, "I DON'T CARE ANY MORE, SHE'S GAY, HIS GAY, WE'RE ALL FROM URGAY!" With that final sentence, he swayed himself out the door after dropping a handful of cash upon the counter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Though the two young detectives had managed to follow their targets for the entire night, there was one place where they just couldn't set foot in or at least one of them couldn't.

'I suppose I should have seen this coming,' Conan thought to himself.

'They were bound to end up in a place like this sooner or later,' Heiji gave a sigh as he took a seat in a diner where he prepared himself for another long wait.

'Gay bar…' Conan shook his head and took a seat at a nearby bus station.

Hattori tried to keep himself calm but his curiosity took the better of him after no more than five minutes. "Damn it, I have to know what's going on!" he said, slamming his fist upon the table.

Conan sat with his hands behind his head and feet dangling off the bench of the bus station. 'damn it I want to know what's going on!' he thought as he seldom stayed in the same position for any amount of time. His thumbs fidgeted under his hair and his body twisted back and forth, his very figure illuminated unsettlement.

As though he didn't have enough to think about as it was, his mind was sent on an even more rapid spiral as something else entered his vision. 'Could that be…' he squinted his eyes, 'Holy crap, it is!' he confirmed upon closer inspection. The great detective of the west, Hattori Heiji, made his way in to the bar after looking both sides, making sure no one he knew was near by. Unfortunately, he failed to spot the one person that knew him best, his rival, Edogaway Conan, who's jaw had dropped to the ground with shock of such unexpected show.

'What the hell, first Ran, and now Hattori, did I miss something throughout these years? Was there some homosexual circle that I didn't know about?' "God damn it, my head hurts now!" he exclaimed, fussing his hair violently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hattori pushed through the crowd and made his way to the middle of the bar. The smell of alcohol mixed with heavy perfume and deodorizer filled the air; an atmosphere the boy did not find enjoyable. He could see his presence wasn't unnoticed. There were nods made to him from various parts of the room, and on some where he actually met eyes with the nodder, he was sure to receive a wink. He dared not speak to anyone as he continued to push his way toward the counter. He could swear that as he did, someone touched his butt.

Turning back, he did not see anyone of particular suspicion so he ignored the violation. A sudden bump forced him to stop his steps. "I'm sorry about that," he said immediately after the encounter.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was headed," came a reply; a girl's voice. How relieved was he.

As he took view of the girl, a sudden realization held his words of further apology back. 'It's Kazuha's date!' he jumped, 'crap, Kazuha's gotta be close by then. I can't let her see me.'

The girl rose again from her bow, but as her eyes scrolled up to his face, they seemed to pop with surprise before they quickly fell back to the ground. "Sorry for my intrusion," said she, and walked passed him as though she couldn't walk away from him fast enough. That was just fine for the teen, for he did not wish to stay too long near her as well in fear of being spotted by 'you know who'.

He watched the girl make her way to a corner of the room. Making his way to the same direction, he spotted their table and took a seat in another where he sat with his back turned to them, using the backrest of the bench as his concealment. He could see them laugh as they chatted in their seats. 'Damn it, I'm as close as I can get and I still can't hear them.' He growled in his mind as he seeked for a better seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He actually followed us in?" Kazuha laughed.

"Yeah, I saw him just now when I bumped into him," replied her partner in crime.

"I thought we should come here just for the sake of coming here and didn't intend to stay that long,"

"Since he did come, I think I have an idea," a sinister smirk rose upon Ran's face as she raised a hand for the waiter.

End…

Been…couple month since I updated this lol. Hope you guys are still hanging in there! For the record, if the stories are not removed from my list, I am planning to finish them, which means I am planning to finish this haha. So keep reading cause I'll keep writing.

Reviews:

Koru-Chan: lol, straight is good, straight is good…not that I have a problem with curved people..or even circular lol.

Bella1893: lol, I got that character from miss congeniality. I always find those characters funny.

Um Anonymous: Super glue huh…and people say skin products aren't that unhealthy.

Reader: Thank you

Melancholy Wife: Guess I made you wait…a bit…I dunno, I'm still thinking of how to end this. I sort of have an idea in my head but making things tie in with it hasn't been all that easy haha.

Colormyworld: and so, after about half a year, I bring you this chapter lol.


End file.
